Season 1
Season 1, of course, is the first season of Roy's Sports Hall. In Round 1, fighters battled each other until there were four different winners. If one fighter won three times in a row, that fighter got to be the announcer, and the former announcer became the referee. The four different winners then fought each other in a Round 2 match. There were eight different Round 2 matches. The winners of the first four Round 2 matches fought in a Round 3 match, and the winners of the last four Round 2 matches fought in a Round 3 match. The winners of the two Round 3 matches fought in the final round for Roy's Fighting Crown. Also: every 25th match, Roy fought against a character from another video game series, and starting around battle 35, a Tourist of the Week was announced. Also, Larry analyzed who the winner would be. If he guessed wrong, the Tourist of the Week would be zapped in the electric chair. The Tourist of the Week award continued until early Season 3, but Larry was analyzer ever since. This season also started the trend of having Kamek as the main announcer and Pokey as the main referee. Read the first match here. Match-Ups Round 1 Section 1 *[[Roy vs. Paragoomba|'Roy' vs. Paragoomba]] *[[Roy vs. Lemmy|Roy vs. Lemmy]] *[[Lemmy vs. Koopa Troopa|'Lemmy' vs. Koopa Troopa]] *[[Lemmy vs. Sumo Bro|Lemmy vs. Sumo Bro]] *[[Sumo Bro vs. Boom Boom|'Sumo Bro' vs. Boom Boom]] *[[Sumo Bro vs. Angry Sun|Sumo Bro vs. Angry Sun]] Round 1 Section 2 *[[Angry Sun vs. Baseball Boy|Angry Sun vs. Baseball Boy]] *[[Baseball Boy vs. Chargin' Chuck|Baseball Boy vs. Chargin' Chuck]] *[[Chargin' Chuck vs. Panser|'Chargin' Chuck' vs. Panser]] *[[Chargin' Chuck vs. Thwomp|'Chargin' Chuck' vs. Thwomp]] *[[Bowser vs. Reznor|Bowser vs. Reznor]] *[[Reznor vs. Snifit|Reznor vs. Snifit]] *[[Snifit vs. Flurry|Snifit vs. Flurry]] *[[Flurry vs. Triclyde|'Flurry' vs. Triclyde]] *[[Flurry vs. Booster|Flurry vs. Booster]] Round 1 Section 3 *[[Booster vs. Big Boo|Booster vs. Big Boo]] *[[Big Boo vs. Eerie|Big Boo vs. Eerie]] *[[Eerie vs. Hot Foot|Eerie vs. Hot Foot]] *[[Hot Foot vs. Crazee Dayzee|Hot Foot vs. Crazee Dayzee]] *[[Crazee Dayzee vs. Ludwig|Crazee Dayzee vs. Ludwig]] *[[Ludwig vs. Gunyoke|'Ludwig' vs. Gunyoke]] *[[Ludwig vs. Dr. Freezegood|Ludwig vs. Dr. Freezegood]] *[[Dr. Freezegood vs. Rocky Wrench|Dr. Freezegood vs. Rocky Wrench]] Round 1 Section 4 *[[Rocky Wrench vs. Boomerang Bro|Rocky Wrench vs. Boomerang Bro]] *[[Boomerang Bro vs. Hammer Bro|Boomerang Bro vs. Hammer Bro]] *[[Hammer Bro vs. Buzzy Beetle|'Hammer Bro' vs. Buzzy Beetle]] *[[Hammer Bro vs. Goomba|'Hammer Bro' vs. Goomba]] *[[Birdo vs. Ostro|'Birdo' vs. Ostro]] *[[Birdo vs. Valentina|'Birdo' vs. Valentina]] *[[Birdo vs. Burt the Bashful|'Birdo' vs. Burt the Bashful]] *[[Lakitu vs. Spiny|'Lakitu' vs. Spiny]] Round 1 Section 5 *[[Lakitu vs. Spike vs. Thwomp|Lakitu vs. Spike vs. Thwomp]] *[[Thwomp vs. Thwimp|Thwomp vs. Thwimp]] *[[Thwimp vs. Sledge Bro|'Thwimp' vs. Sledge Bro]] *[[Thwimp vs. Stretch|'Thwimp' vs. Stretch]] *[[Muncher vs. Jelectro|Muncher vs. Jelectro]] *[[Jelectro vs. Blooper|'Jelectro' vs. Blooper]] *[[Jelectro vs. Spark|'Jelectro' vs. Spark]] *[[Pidgit vs. Paratroopa|'Pidgit' vs. Paratroopa]] Round 1 Section 6 *[[Pidgit vs. Beezo|Pidget vs. Beezo]] *[[Beezo vs. Shy Guy|Beezo vs. Shy Guy]] *[[Shy Guy vs. Bob-omb|'Shy Guy' vs. Bob-omb]] *[[Shy Guy vs. Tweeter|'Shy Guy' vs. Tweeter]] *[[Georgette Jelly vs. Muddy Buddy|Georgette Jelly vs. Muddy Buddy]] *[[Muddy Buddy vs. Barney Bubble|Muddy Buddy vs. Barney Bubble]] Round 1 Section 7 *[[Barney Bubble vs. Boom Boom|Barney Bubble vs. Boom Boom]] *[[Boom Boom vs. Piranha Plant|Boom Boom vs. Piranha Plant]] *[[Piranha Plant vs. Nipper Plant|'Piranha Plant' vs. Nipper Plant]] *[[Piranha Plant vs. Ptooie|'Piranha Plant' vs. Ptooie]] *[[Huffin Puffin vs. Bumpty Penguin|Huffin Puffin vs. Bumpty Penguin]] *[[Bumpty Penguin vs. Marching Milde|Bumpty Penguin vs. Marching Milde]] Round 1 Section 8 *[[Marching Milde vs. Firebar|Marching Milde vs. Firebar]] *[[Firebar vs. Blaarg|'Firebar' vs. Blaarg]] *[[Firebar vs. Mack|Firebar vs. Mack]] *[[Mack vs. Bowyer|'Mack' vs. Bowyer]] *[[Mack vs. Jonathan (Johnny) Jones|'Mack' vs. Johnny]] *[[Rex vs. Dry Bones|Rex vs. Dry Bones]] *[[Dry Bones vs. Glum Reaper|Dry Bones vs. Glum Reaper]] Round 2 *[[Roy vs. Lemmy vs. Sumo Bro vs. Angry Sun|'Roy' vs. Lemmy vs. Sumo Bro vs. Angry Sun]] *[[Baseball Boy vs. Chargin' Chuck vs. Reznor vs. Flurry|'Baseball Boy' vs. Chargin' Chuck vs. Reznor vs. Flurry]] *[[Crazee Dayzee vs. Ludwig vs. Dr. Freezegood vs. Rocky Wrench|Crazee Dayzee vs. Ludwig vs. Dr. Freezegood vs. Rocky Wrench]] *[[Boomerang Bro vs. Hammer Bro vs. Birdo vs. Lakitu|Boomerang Bro vs. Hammer Bro vs. Birdo vs. Lakitu]] *[[Thwomp vs. Thwimp vs. Jelectro vs. Pidgit|Thwomp vs. Thwimp vs. Jelectro vs. Pidgit]] *[[Beezo vs. Shy Guy vs. Muddy Buddy vs. Barney Bubble|Beezo vs. Shy Guy vs. Muddy Buddy vs. Barney Bubble]] *[[Boom Boom vs. Piranha Plant vs. Bumpty Penguin vs. Marching Milde|Boom Boom vs. Piranha Plant vs. Bumpty Penguin vs. Marching Milde]] *[[Firebar vs. Mack vs. Dry Bones vs. Glum Reaper|Firebar vs. Mack vs. Dry Bones vs. Glum Reaper]] Round 3 *[[Roy vs. Baseball Boy vs. Ludwig vs. Birdo|Roy vs. Baseball Boy vs. Ludwig vs. Birdo]] *[[Pidgit vs. Muddy Buddy vs. Bumpty Penguin vs. Mack|Pidgit vs. Muddy Buddy vs. Bumpty Penguin vs. Mack]] Round 4 *[[Birdo vs. Mack|Birdo vs. Mack]] Specialty Match-Ups *[[Roy vs. Mother Brain|'Roy' vs. Mother Brain]] *[[Roy vs. Gruntilda|'Roy' vs. Gruntilda]] Category:Roy's Sports Hall